The purpose of the Center for Enhancement of Self-management in Individuals and Families (The Center) at the University of Wisconsin-Milwaukee College of Nursing (CON) is to expand programs of research aimed at enhancing the science of self-management in individuals and families. Specific aims of The Center are to: 1) conduct studies across persons of different ages, relationships (social/environmental) and differing health status (prevention, acute or chronic) that advance the science of self-management, 2) develop expertise of The Center researchers in the areas of intervention development and testing, 3) enhance the capacity for synergy and partnerships with interdisciplinary colleagues studying self-management within and outside the university; and 4) strengthen the College of Nursing's research infrastructure to support researchers in the development, implementation, and evaluation of self-management interventions. The center will build on the College's strong existing quantitative and qualitative programs of research to advance the science of self-management. The strength of this proposed center at UWM is the emphasis on a combination of methodological perspectives, individual and family outcomes and development of new methodological foci including economic models and exploring the interaction of biological and behavioral variables. A Methods Core will be established to provide Center investigators access to researchers with expertise in a variety of research methodologies for development and testing of self-management interventions. The synergies created by the Methods Core will provide a strong foundation for Center sustainability. The five Projects included in this application will yield results that will be applied to larger studies in the area of self-management. Application of the principles of Team Science will promote socialization of Center investigators to the broader research community. Connecting to the larger community will yield access to more community resources and partnerships. In addition, other researchers in the CON who have a focus on self-management and who could not be included in this application will be integrated in the many opportunities offered through The Center. [unreadable] RELEVANCE: Center investigators will develop innovative ways to help individuals and their families manage their own health problems and risks. This should improve health outcomes and lower costs. [unreadable] [unreadable] CENTER AS A WHOLE, INCLUDING ADMINISTRATIVE CORE AND EVALUATION PLAN [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]